


When You're Looking Like That

by SwedishGirl



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGirl/pseuds/SwedishGirl
Summary: It was Halloween. Just outside of Sligo, people driving by could spot a pretty unusual sight if they were being observant. A Land Rover was parked at the side of the road, with its lights still on. And against the hood, Darth Vader was fucking Han Solo from behind.





	When You're Looking Like That

It was Halloween. Just outside of Sligo, people driving by could spot a pretty unusual sight if they were being observant. A Land Rover was parked at the side of the road, with its lights still on. And against the hood, Darth Vader was fucking Han Solo from behind.

* * *

"-So, Halloween coming up, guys!" Nicky said with a happy grin.  
"-Yep. Any plans?" Kian said.  
"-Of course! Lots of them! We need to have a party!"  
"-It's our week off, Nicky." Shane said.  
"-Even better, then! Lots of time to arrange it!"

Mark looked anything but enthusiastic. He just wanted to go home and sleep for a week. Shane didn't look delighted either. The last few weeks had been hectic and he didn't have the energy to start thinking about arranging a party.

Kian however was in on it immediately.

"-We can have a party at my place. It doesn’t have to be that much work actually. I can order a bit of catering."  
"-I know a DJ we can ask." Nicky said.  
"-And I can call that company who supplies decorations. They even put them up for you, you don't have to do anything." Kian continued.  
"-Brilliant. And I can get costumes for us." Nicky said.

"-Oh no..." Mark moaned. "-Not costumes. Please!"  
"-Of course! What kind of a Halloween party doesn't have costumes?" Nicky said.  
"-I don't want to. I feel stupid." Mark whined.  
"-Everyone will have costumes. You won't feel stupid." Nicky said.  
"-Yes I will." Mark said.  
"-Look, I'll get you a costume that will make you feel confident. I promise. You can be...Batman!"  
"-Get outta here, will you!! I won't wear tights." Mark said and rolled his eyes.  
"-Okay... Um... Superman?" Nicky said hesitantly.  
"-That's even worse, Nicky!" Mark said.  
“-You’ve got fantastic thighs. Muscular. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

Shane and Kian giggled. Mark shook his head and ignored them all.

"-Okay... Oh, wait! I've got it now!" Nicky said and stood up.  
"-Tell us!" Kian urged.  
"-Star Wars!"  
"-What. Do you want me to dress as Princess Leia?" Mark said.  
"-You would be adorable. But no, that's not what I had in mind."  
"-Tell us!" Kian urged again.  
"-Well... Kian can be Luke Skywalker... I can be Han Solo. Shane can be...a storm trooper maybe? And Mark can be..."  
"-Chewie!" Kian shouted.

Mark threw a pillow at him and Shane laughed so hard he almost fell off the sofa.

"-He is big and hairy!" Kian said.

Mark looked like he wanted to strangle Kian and tried to reach him but Kian got away, laughing hard.

"-No Ki, that's not what I had in mind. Mark, come here." Nicky said.  
"-Why?" Mark said.  
"-Just come here, will ya!"

Mark stood up and Nicky put an arm around his shoulders and said:

"-I give you...Darth Vader."

Kian and Shane looked at Mark and nodded.

"-That's...suitable. In some very weird way. Mark is as far from Darth Vader you can come. But it feels spot on now when you suggest it." Shane said.  
"-Brilliant!" Kian smiled.

Mark was standing there looking very uncertain.

"-Guys... I don't know..." he said.  
"-Mark. Its brilliant. If being Darth Vader can't make you feel confident, then I don't know..." Nicky said.

Mark wasn't convinced, but the others were. 

"-Okay then. If you can find a Darth Vader suit for a six foot tall man with such short notice, then so be it."  
"-Yesss!" Nicky said and raised his hand to high five Mark.

* * *

Nicky arrived in Sligo two days before the party. He stayed at Kian's, helping him with everything that needed to be arranged. Even though they had hired people to do most of it, there was still stuff that needed to be planned and sorted.

The evening before the party, Nicky went over to Shane to drop off his costume. A storm trooper outfit. Then he drove to Mark's house with the Darth Vader costume.

Mark was still not fully convinced.

"-Are you sure about this, Nicky...?"  
"-Of course! You'll look great!"  
"-Yeah but... It's like...I don't know... Embarrassing?"

Mark looked like he'd rather curl up in the corner and stay there.

"-Mark. Look. Just...put it on and I'll be totally honest about it. If it looks crap I will tell you. Okay?"

Mark looked at the costume and then at Nicky.

"-Alright..."

He disappeared for a few minutes and Nicky sat down on the couch, flicking through the channels. He was heavily involved in an episode of “Friends” when Mark came back out. Nicky flinched when Darth Vader suddenly stood in front of him. 

"-Wow..." Nicky said, eyes wide with admiration.

Mark was really good as Darth Vader. Tall enough to pull it off. He towered four or five inches over Nicky in that helmet, and Nicky felt a bit intimidated as Mark stepped forward and said:

"-Join the...um...dark side...? Please...?"

The spell was broken. Nicky giggled. Mark was a good Darth Vader as long as he kept his mouth shut. That sweet kind low voice didn't sound the least scary. Mark took off the helmet and looked Nicky in the eyes.

"-You're laughing at me already. I told you. I can't do this."  
"-You can. I'm sorry for laughing. And you did that on purpose."

Mark smiled. There was something about Mark in this outfit that made Nicky unable to take his eyes off him. Mark always looked good in black, it made his hair and eyebrows and eyelashes come out so nicely. His blue eyes looked darker as well. The black cape that went all the way down to the floor highlighted his solid frame and broad shoulders. The odd black plastic gadgets on his chest made his chest look even broader.

"-You look great, Mark." Nicky said, and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"-Thank you. When do I get so see your outfit?"  
"-Not until tomorrow."

* * *

Mark arrived at the party with the full costume on. Kian's house was beautifully decorated with a lot of light strands in different colors and shapes, fake spider web here and there, pumpkins all over the place.

Kian came up to him dressed as Luke Skywalker. It was a bit cute.

"-Mark?"  
"-It's me. Hi. This place looks fab."  
"-Thanks. A drink?"  
"-I'm driving."  
"-Okay, a non-alcohol coming up. Shane hasn't arrived yet. Nicky is over there."

Kian pointed across the living room before disappearing into the kitchen. Mark spotted Nicky who was standing on the other side of the room talking to someone. Mark couldn't believe how good Nicky looked in that Han Solo outfit. He was like a blonde sexy version of Han Solo. All confident and...gorgeous really. Mark could have sworn the original Han Solo didn’t have pants that tight. Nicky must’ve bought a smaller size on purpose. Mark watched him from a distance for a while. Nicky was really good looking, and he knew it. He knew exactly how to stand and how to behave to make the most out of it. He looked so confident and relaxed. Mark almost wondered if he had been practicing in front of a mirror. Mark couldn't do sexy even if he tried, he didn't know how to.

"-There you go..." Kian said, handing over a drink and making Mark snap out of his daydream.  
"-Thanks."  
"-I put a straw in it..."  
"-Oh... Cheers." Mark giggled.

It must have looked really silly, Darth Vader standing there drinking from a straw, helmet still on. 

"-Hey guys!" a familiar smooth voice said from underneath a storm trooper helmet.  
"-Shane! Um... I'll get you a straw as well, then..." Kian said before disappearing again.

* * *

When Nicky looked over, he saw Luke Skywalker standing on the other side of the room chatting to a tall Darth Vader and a very short storm trooper. The storm trooper was drinking a gin and tonic from a straw. It looked ridiculous. He excused himself and went over to them.

"-Hey! Look at that! My team!" he cheered.  
"-Well... I'm missing Chewie and Princess Leia, but..." Kian said.  
"-We'll just have to settle with these two." Nicky said and put a hand on Darth Vader’s shoulder.  
"-Aren’t you a little short for a storm trooper?" Kian smirked.  
"-Get outta here, will ya." Shane said. "-I may be small, but I'm exceptionally good at what I do."  
"-I know." Kian said.  
"-Are you in there?" Nicky said and tapped at Mark's helmet with one finger.  
"-I am." Mark answered. "-It's hot as hell in here."

Mark took off his helmet. When Nicky looked at him, their eyes met. Mark smiled his trademark shy smile. Nicky didn't quite know why, but he felt oddly excited. Butterflies in stomach sort of excited. Kian and Shane were already chatting away about something, but Nicky wasn’t listening. Mark didn’t seem to be either. Nicky could see him checking Nicky's outfit out.

"-You're looking good." Mark said.  
"-Thanks man. You too."  
"-But yours is a bit more...I mean...its...well, you know...not sexy maybe, but...you know." Mark stammered and looked down into the floor.

This was the cutest thing. Mark obviously thought Nicky's outfit was hot, but he couldn't say it.

"-Oh... You have a thing for Han Solo?" Nicky grinned.  
"-I... I don't. I just think you pull it off very well."  
"-Thanks, Mark. I think you're the most handsome Darth Vader ever. I would gladly join the dark side, if you'd ask."

Nicky gave Mark a wink, and then Kian pressed a new glass into his hand and started to talk about something. Nicky tried to listen, but it was hard as he could still feel Mark's eyes on him.

* * *

Mark tried to get a grip. He was obviously checking Nicky out. It was inappropriate. Nicky was his friend, he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. On the other hand, there weren't many things that could make Nicky feel uncomfortable. Mark took a deep breath and excused himself. He needed to go chat to someone else for a while, to make himself stop eyeing Nicky.

He went over to a couple of friends standing on the other side of the room. They were talking about musicals and on any given day that would have been a subject that Mark would have loved. He enjoyed going to musicals and he even dreamt of writing one himself. But this evening, he couldn't even focus on that subject. He could still see Nicky from across the room, standing there in his typical footballer bow-legged manner. Mark had always found that immensely attractive. Not bow-leggedness as such, just on Nicky.

He tried to take part in the discussion and he tried to look politely at the person talking rather than at Nicky. He pulled it off for a short while, but when he turned his head, Nicky was looking straight at him.

* * *

Nicky remained with Shane and Kian for a while, talking about random stuff. He could see Mark from where he was standing. He looked adorable. This tall dark man in this really intimidating Darth Vader outfit, looking really shy, chatting awkwardly to some friends. Nicky felt a tender smile spreading across his face.

"-He is checking Mark out, I think." he suddenly heard Shane say.  
"-Oh, yeah... That's right... Didn't you have a thing for Darth Vader?" Kian asked.

Nicky did have a thing. Not for Darth Vader as such, but he had always liked all sorts of super heroes. Darth Vader wasn't a super hero, but he did have this black cape that sort of beat everything else.

"-Well, just look at him guys. He is gorgeous, isn't he." Nicky said.

Shane and Kian giggled.

"-Well. It's still Mark. But okay, he looks quite good in that actually." Shane agreed.  
"-Absolutely. He pulls it off, no question about it." Kian said.  
"-He does..." Nicky nodded.  
"-But you know... A bit of a disappointment when the cape comes off and its just sweet shy old Mark underneath. No action, no drama, just a kind and friendly bloke." Kian said.

Nicky didn't think that was a disappointment at all. He thought it couldn't get any better than that. Having this gorgeous powerfully built man, looking so strong. And knowing that underneath, he was the sweetest and most adorable man on earth. It was perfect.

* * *

Mark had been trying to focus on other things for a couple of hours now. Chatting to people, drinking more drinks, mingling. But whenever he thought he had succeeded, he always spotted Nicky somewhere and was brought out of balance again.

Now he could see him standing with a few other people, tipping his head back laughing, showing off his perfect white teeth. Suddenly he looked straight at Mark from across the room and gave him The Nicky Look. That was it. Mark had to get some air. 

He went outside and found a secluded place just around the corner. He leant against the wall and took a deep breath. 

"Get a grip." he thought to himself. "It's just Nicky."

He hadn't even finished that thought when Nicky was standing in front of him.

"-Hey, are you alright?"  
"-Yeah. Just needed some air. It’s hot in there.” Mark said.  
“-You’re really hot as well…” Nicky said and stepped closer and started to fidget with the black plastic details on Mark’s chest. 

Mark didn’t know what to do. 

“-Oh, look, it’s like a little thing you can turn here! Like a little wheel or something!” Nicky said. 

Mark looked down and in the same moment, Nicky looked up at him. They were standing really close now. Mark swallowed hard. Nicky licked his lips like only Nicky could.

"-Does the cape come off, or…?” Nicky mumbled while reaching around Mark’s neck.  
“-It does. But not here.” Mark answered and put his hands around Nicky’s waist.

Nicky pressed his body to Marks and looked him straight in the eyes.

“-Is that a lightsaber in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” he murmured.

Mark blushed, but it was too dark for Nicky to see. Nicky was standing so close now that Mark could feel his heavy breaths on his neck. Mark didn't move. Suddenly Nicky reached up and kissed him. Slow and careful and soft. Mark closed his eyes. He could feel Nicky nibble at his lower lip. Could feel Nicky's tongue sliding over his teeth.

"-Mmm..." Mark moaned and tightened his grip around Nicky’s waist.  
"-Yes..." Nicky whispered. "-Take me home..."

* * *

Kian and Shane were not surprised when Mark came back inside telling them that he and Nicky were leaving. They had seen the looks they had been giving each other during the evening and they had known what was going on before Mark and Nicky realized themselves.

Mark's Land Rover was big and comfortable, but it was almost too big for Nicky's taste right now. He was sitting in the passenger’s seat right next to Mark, but it was a lot of space between them and when Nicky tried to put a hand on Mark's thigh, he had to reach over in a pretty awkward way.

They didn't speak. The drive back to Mark's house was only a few minutes and they were both pretty desperate to get there. Mark was driving too fast.

Suddenly Mark hit the brakes.

"-What's the matter?" Nicky asked.  
"-There is something on the road." Mark nodded ahead.  
"-Oh, it's one of those scary fuckers with a striped black and white head."  
"-You mean a badger?"  
"-A badger. Yeah."

Mark slowly drove closer, but the badger didn't move.

"-Is it dead?" Nicky asked.  
"-It stands, doesn't it?"  
"-I think so. It's staring at me. Looking vicious."

Mark honked a couple of times, but it didn't move.

"-You go out and shoo it or something." Mark suggested.  
"-Me!? No way! I'm not going out there! That's a vicious fucking raccoon."  
"-Badger. It's a badger, Nicky. We don't have raccoons in Ireland."  
"-Yeah. Badger. I can see it planning to attack me."

Mark drove even closer but the badger remained still. 

"-What's a fucking badger doing in the middle of the fucking road when we're about to go home and fuck! Fuck it!" Nicky said.  
"-That's a lot of fuck in one sentence, Nicky."  
"-Yeah, sorry."

They remained in the car for a moment. Nicky frustrated with the situation. He wanted Mark. He didn't want to sit here staring at a fucking badger.

"-Okay, I'll go out then." Mark said and backed up a bit and stopped at the side of the road.  
"-Seriously?"  
"-Yeah. No big deal. I've got badgers in my backyard from time to time. Nothing to be worried about."  
"-Put this on, at least." Nicky said and placed the Darth Vader helmet over Mark's head.

Mark stepped out of the Land Rover and started to walk towards the badger, taking his lightsaber from his belt and holding it out in front of him. The badger looked at him, but remained still. When he was just a few feet away, he started to run towards it. Then, the badger finally ran away. Mark ran after it until it disappeared.

Nicky was sitting in the Land Rover, looking at Mark walking back towards the car. He walked with long determined strides, holding his lightsaber in his right hand, his black cape fluttering in the wind. A couple of cars drove by in the opposite direction, lighting Mark from behind in a very striking way. Nicky got out from the car and went to meet Mark. When he got closer he could hear Mark breathing heavily inside the helmet. He WAS Darth Vader. Nicky was hard.

"-That was that. It's gone now." Mark said and removed his helmet.  
"-That's...impressive..." Nicky breathed and stepped really close to him.

Mark gave him a peculiar look.

"-Don't tell me you got turned on by me chasing that badger."  
"-In that outfit? You bet ya." Nicky said.  
"-Oh... Didn't know you had a thing for badgers."  
"-Shut up about the fucking badger and fuck me." Nicky said.

Nicky was already all over Mark, kissing him hard and stroking him through his black pants. Almost hanging from his neck.

"-My house is just down the road..." Mark tried.  
"-No. Want you like this. In the dark. Dressed like that. Against the car." Nicky breathed, his mouth touching Mark’s in between each sentence.

Mark hadn't expected this and was a bit taken aback when Nicky tugged his pants open.

"-Here?!" he asked in disbelief.  
"-Yes. Right here. Need you. Put your helmet back on…" Nicky said, kissing him hard and dragging him towards the car.  
“-You really are twisted.” Mark said before putting the helmet back on.

Nicky took Marks lightsaber and dropped it. Then he got rid of his Han Solo belt and threw it to the side. He tugged his pants down and braced himself to the hood of the car, spreading his legs. A second later, Mark was behind him.

“-God damn it, Mark.” he moaned. "-Hurry..."

Mark reckoned he needed to act with conviction as Nicky obviously was so turned on by all this Darth Vader debacle. He held Nicky’s hips in a firm grip and pushed in without hesitating.

"-Oh my god..." Nicky almost shouted. "-Keep going. Need you."

There were a few cars passing by in the other lane, going the opposite direction. They could probably see them. That possibility added an extra dimension of excitement to this whole thing.

"-Oh my god... Mark..."  
"-Yes..."  
"-So good."

Nicky was pushing back, trying to match Mark's rhythm. Mark still wore the large black gloves. He gripped one of Nicky’s wrists hard, forcing him to keep his hand on the hood of the car, keeping his other hand on Nicky’s hip. The Land Rover was sturdy, but it still rocked a bit now.

"-Oh... Oh fuck... Oh god..." Nicky moaned.

Nicky could hear Mark breathing heavily inside the helmet, just behind Nicky. It was almost too much to bear. When he felt Mark’s large black glove closing around his erection, he came with a cry. Mark pushed in hard and came a moment later.

Mark helped Nicky to stand up and turn around. Nicky removed Mark’s helmet and dropped it before putting his arms around Mark’s waist. The kisses were softer and longer now. Not as desperate as before. Nicky rested his head to Mark's chest and Mark embraced him and put his black cape around them both.

"-You're so beautiful..." Nicky said.  
"-So are you."  
"-That was incredible." Nicky giggled.  
"-It was."  
"-Who would have thought, huh?"  
"-Yeah..."

Mark kissed the top of Nicky's head.

"-Let's go home, huh?" Mark suggested.  
"-Yes. Take me home and make love to me."  
"-I just did."  
"-I had sex with Darth Vader. Now I wanna have sex with you."

Mark smiled and gave Nicky a tender kiss before they both climbed back into the Land Rover. They drove off, leaving behind a Han Solo belt, a Darth Vader helmet and a lightsaber.


End file.
